


Segundo círculo

by SpanielTibetano



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanielTibetano/pseuds/SpanielTibetano
Summary: Satán nota que Damien necesita "compañía", así que decide crearle un imp.Pero tal vez sus planes no salgan como esperaba...DamienxImpTweek, PastorCraigxImpTweek (Hell AU)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Damien Thorn/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Segundo círculo

Es casi mediodía cuando recibe el llamado. Lo sabe porque el sol es más intenso y hay más gente suplicando por un poco de agua.

Le divierte ver como están destrozándose por una cantimplora que, a pesar de lo que diga el carcelero que casi no aguanta la risa, está llena de arena.

Al llegar al palacio un par de guardias lo saludan animados, mostrándole sus dientes puntiagudos. Quisiera verse más seguro al responderles antes de entrar casi corriendo hacía el salón principal, pero a pesar del tiempo aún le cuesta creer que le tengan algo de respeto.

—¿Amo, me mandó llamar? —su revuelta melena rubia se asoma tras las pesadas puertas de metal con algo de timidez.

Sus largas uñas delinean los pentáculos invertidos que han sido labrados en toda su extensión, esperando impaciente la orden para poder entrar.

Con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos, Satán invita al pequeño imp a acercarse hasta su trono. El sonido de sus cascos resuena por todo el lugar, mientras camina algo nervioso frente a grandes pinturas de demonios torturando prisioneros.

Al final del salón, sobre un gran trono de metal adornado por cráneos humanos, el gobernante del infierno lo espera sonriendo.

—Mi pequeño... —comienza, mientras estira la mano para que el imp se acerque aún más y lo deje acariciar la zona donde nacen sus cuernos—. ¿Sabes qué momento ha llegado?

Una chispa de felicidad cruza los ojos bicolores. El rubio levanta la vista ansioso, esperanzado en que la respuesta sea la que lleva tanto tiempo esperando escuchar.

—Así es mi pequeño y fiel Tweek, es momento de tu primera misión solo.

Está a punto de agradecerle cuando un bufido inunda el salón y el rubio distingue al hijo de su señor casi oculto en una esquina. Damien se ve bastante molesto ante la noticia, y afuera del palacio una lluvia de fuego cae sobre un campo de prisioneros rusos.

Tweek no entiende su molestia, porque el pelinegro debería sentirse tan contento como él. Liderar una misión le da un buen rango, pero que lo envíen en solitario demuestra que confían en su capacidad.

Satán suspira con fastidio porque han pasado toda la mañana discutiendo y aunque su hijo parecía haber dado su brazo a torcer, presiente que el drama se acerca.

—¿Algo que agregar, Damien?

—Esta misión es innecesaria —con el paso pesado y la mirada irritada, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de mirar al imp—. ¡Le estamos dando demasiada importancia a un simple y aburrido mortal!

El rubio está a punto de protestar porque él mismo ha escuchado al pelinegro renegar contra el humano, pero Damien parece darse cuenta de sus intenciones y con la mirada lo obliga a callar.

—Es una idea estúpida, deberíamos enfocarnos en blancos más importantes —su mirada reta a la de su padre, pero ninguno parece dispuesto a ceder—. ¡Y él ni siquiera está listo! —sentencia mientras mira con desprecio al rubio y se larga del salón, azotando la puerta y dejando un rastro de fuego por donde pisa.

  
┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼

  
A pesar de la creencia popular, el infierno no es un lugar tan divertido como se piensa. Siempre hay luchas por poder e intentos de rebelión, y para controlarlos la gran dinastía debe mantenerse teniendo líderes crueles y poderosos al mando.

Por eso cuando Satán vio que ya era tiempo de pensar en un sucesor, todo su ejército personal tomó a bien la decisión de tener un hijo que continuara con su legado. Esperaron con ansias hasta el día en que el pequeño demonio abrió los ojos, ilusionados porque el color de sus pupilas augurara la sed de sangre que tendría.

Sin embargo, Damien era _diferente_.

No es que la sociedad demoníaca fuera un ejemplo de compañerismo, pero desde pequeños los demonios tendían a estar juntos para hacer travesuras o aprender el fino arte de la tortura.

Satán recordaba los buenos tiempos en los que se hacía amigo de las almas recién llegadas, les hacía creer que los protegería y luego destrozaba sus esperanzas torturándolos él mismo frente a sus amigos. Oh, dulce y maravillosa infancia...

Pero Damien no era así.

Desde que comenzó a valerse por sí mismo, siempre estaba solo, casi no hablaba y se quedaba en un punto fijo observando a la nada, hasta que alguien lo llamaba y cumplía órdenes sin chistar.

Satán nunca, ni aún cuando medía la mitad de lo que medía Damien, había sido un niño tranquilo. Siempre estaba causando caos, destrozando cosas y renegando de la autoridad. Él sabía del lugar que heredaría y había decidido comenzar desde temprano a controlar ese poder.

Como padre y mandatario responsable debía lograr que su hijo hiciera lo mismo, porque tal vez el crecer encerrado en el palacio y rodeado solo de adultos que lo sobreprotegían había apagado esa chispa.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: crear un imp que le hiciera compañía ahora que entraba a la juventud.

Contra lo que los mortales creían, crear un imp no era tan sencillo, era un proceso largo en el que debía esperar las fases de la luna, conjurar espíritus torturados, mezclar las dosis correctas de ingredientes y moldear con cuidado la forma y personalidad de la criatura.

Le llevó toda la noche, pero cuando su trabajo estuvo terminado, sonrió.

Un adorable niño rubio se levantó perezosamente, pero a pesar de lo inocente que lucía, sus preciosos ojos azules parecían cubiertos por un velo que solo presagiaba crueldad pura.

Sus pezuñas eran tan bonitas que Satán estuvo tentado a cortárselas para decorar su sala de estar. Pero la prioridad era su hijo, ya después podría mandar asesinar a alguno de los maricas con programas en Home & Health para que se ocuparan de la remodelación de su palacio.

—Damien... —lo llamó entrando a la habitación con el pequeño regalo detrás suyo—. Te presento a Philip, será tu nuevo amigo.

El pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el pequeño se acomodara en su cuarto.

Y aunque con el tiempo Damien comenzó a responder, no fue de la manera que Satán esperaba, porque cuando el pequeño imp cometía travesuras, él solo lo acompañaba. No dejaba que nadie lo lastime pero nunca intervenía en sus maldades y en realidad no parecía muy interesado en participar.

Tal vez un niño no era la mejor opción para su joven hijo, tal vez necesitaba una novia, se dijo.

Así que nuevamente repitió el proceso dando como resultado una hermosa y voluptuosa rubia de cabello ondulado.

Si Satán prefiriera las vaginas antes que los penes, seguramente se la hubiera quedado para su uso personal.

Con Bárbara, Damien pareció cobrar vida. Se divertía viéndola atormentar a las nuevas almas que ingresaban a sus dominios, pero además de no parecer interesado en unírsele, tampoco lo parecía en ella o en las grandes tetas que usaba para conseguir favores de otros demonios.

A lo mejor tenía gustos como los suyos, pensó el amo del infierno antes de volver a intentarlo.

Kenneth fue una chispa maravillosa, la necesaria para que Damien se involucrara en las torturas.

Su hijo tenía años de crueldad acumulada y notaba bastante excitación cuando, junto al nuevo rubio, desmembraban pecadores. No había día en que no le llegaran quejas de lo caótico que se había vuelto su comportamiento, pero a pesar del alivio que esto le trajo, Satán no pudo pasar por alto que aunque su hijo se veía más interesado en el físico de su nuevo lacayo, no soportaba tenerlo encima suyo por demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez había exagerado en los tintes de lujuría, recapacitó cuando lo vio quemándolo por haber estado restregándose demasiado contra él.

Así que decidió hacer un nuevo intento, esta vez tomando como inspiración a la gente del cielo.

Gary había sido un excelente guía para Damien, porque detrás de la apariencia tranquila del rubio se escondía una mente cruel y manipuladora, y ahora las acciones de su hijo no parecían improvisadas y poco a poco comenzaba a cumplir con sus deberes como futuro sucesor.

Pero aunque el nuevo rubio logró que aceptara conocer los placeres de la carne junto a sus hermanos, no percibía ni una pizca de esa "alegría" que Satán podía sentir cuando organizaba orgías con pecadores africanos.

Se le estaban acabando los ingredientes pero aún podría hacer un último intento para conseguirle el compañero perfecto. Podía copiar lo mejor de sus anteriores creaciones e incluir lo que creía que interesaría a su hijo.

Y entonces nació Tweek.

Pero apenas el pequeño abrió unos increíbles ojos y estiró su delgada silueta, se sintió desilusionado. Porque para ser digno de su hijo, Tweek se veía demasiado dulce, demasiado frágil, demasiado nervioso, demasiado poco.

Derrotado, se prometió que cuando su pequeño equipo de imps fuera más fuerte, los mandaría al mundo mortal a conseguir más ingredientes para crearle al compañero ideal. Decidido a olvidar su error, ni siquiera pensó en presentárselo a Damien, y le abrió la puerta de su estudio para dejarlo reunirse con sus hermanos, pero apenas el pequeño imp se sintió libre, lo vio analizando el lugar, dirigiéndose como todo un general frente a los demás sin necesidad de esperar órdenes, y trazando un elaborado plan que les permitiera llevar más caos por doquier.

Satán pensó en haber fallado pero entonces la chispa en Damien se encendió al máximo y provocó un incendio que nadie podría parar.

Nunca había sido tan feliz como cuando encontró a su hijo masturbándose salvajemente, mientras veía a su imp por la ventana y lamía la sangre de los demonios que había decapitado por cuestionar su autoridad.

Su hijo había encontrado a su lugarteniente y al infierno le auguraban grandes años de violencia y crueldad bajo su mando.  
  


┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼

  
Los imps por lo general solían ser creados por demonios de rango medio para satisfacer a sus superiores(*). Eran creados sin tener en cuenta concepciones estéticas, siendo huesudos y poco atractivos, morían por recibir atención y eran bastante torpes e idiotas, lo que los convertía en los esclavos por excelencia.

Considerados de tan poca importancia, no fue raro que otros demonios cuestionaran las decisiones de los gobernantes cuando veían a Damien acompañado de su curioso séquito. Sin embargo cada cuestionamiento fue tragado violentamente ante su primera gran hazaña.

Si al comienzo casi todas sus acciones eran travesuras crueles, bajo el mando de Tweek cada imp fue consciente del poder que les había sido otorgado.

Cada uno de ellos poseía una mente ágil y una apariencia por demás hermosa que usaban como armas para llevar hacia el pecado a las almas más puras.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Damien fuera el responsable de una nueva guerra. Había mandado a sus hermanos a susurrar promesas de grandeza en oídos con hambre poder, maravillándolos con las posibilidades de conseguir más. Cada mala decisión que los motivaban a tomar solo llevaba a que el hambre, el miedo y la destrucción inundaran ciudades que habían permanecido por siglos en paz.

Al fin y al cabo no eran imps cualquiera, eran criaturas creadas por el mismo Satán. Y cada uno se esforzaba para llevar hacia la tentación a los hombres más buenos.

Philip, bajo su apariencia de niño inocente, había logrado colarse en un escuela dirigida por un hombre respetable y por demás correcto. De nada le había servido al director tratar de resistirse, porque gracias a sus _encantos_ el pequeño rubio logró que olvidara sus principios, y lo hizo pecar justo en las aulas donde él había jurado proteger a los más pequeños.

El escándalo había llevado a cerrar el lugar por miedo a que otros niños fueran abusados. Un hombre justo destrozado y cientos de niños expuestos a los verdaderos peligros de ser entregados a funcionarios corruptos del sistema.

Barbara sedujo a un reconocido jugador de football americano que no solo era conocido por su talento, sino también por ser el hijo pródigo de un barrio marginal a las afueras de Detroit y la imagen de campañas contra las adicciones. Todo un ejemplo para los vecindarios que buscaban alejar a sus muchachos de los vicios.

Con solo una sonrisa había logrado cautivarlo, y el ritmo de su caderas lo había llevado por el camino de la perdición, entre los excesos del sexo y las drogas, desatando escándalos mediáticos que lo llevaron a perder grandes contratos y ser internado de emergencia por un intento de suicidio.

Gary había llegado a una pequeña comunidad de creyentes, siendo la viva imagen de un joven desesperado en busca de apoyo en su rehabilitación. Fue directamente hacia la puerta del hombre más respetado del pueblo, reconocido por su fuerza de voluntad y lucha contra el alcoholismo y, tal como espero, este no dudo en ofrecerle su ayuda.

Él le había abierto las puertas de su hogar, y el rubio solo había tenido que abrir ligeramente las piernas para que los cuestionamientos sobre la fidelidad hacia su esposa, su heterosexualidad y sus principios, terminaran cubiertos de semen y licor. Cuando fue encontrado ebrio y desnudo junto al rubio en la cama que compartía con su esposa, ella no dudo en llevarse a los niños, en medio de un escándalo por el que ahora los vecinos ni siquiera se escandalizaban cuando alguien vandalizaba su casa recordándole su traición.

Kenneth tenía seguramente la lista más larga, y cada nueva conquista parecía mas increíble que la anterior. Era especialista en detectar almas puras y dominaba las artes para ingresar a su inconsciente y descubrir sus mas profundos deseos.

Su última conquista era un joven monaguillo con el alma más pura que había conocido. El pobre había intentado en vano escapar de lod encantos demoníacos, pero la falta de amor en su vida lo había hecho rendirse ante cada caricia del rubio. Había pecado tantas veces ya, incluso vestido con sus hábitos y utilizando símbolos sagrados, que no era raro escucharlo cada noche flagelándose en busca de perdón.

A pesar del tiempo, en el que Damien se había convertido en un joven y sanguinario líder, Tweek era el único que no había materializado esa sexualidad con alguna víctima, no porque no quisiera sino porque Damien siempre encontraba un _pero_ para no incluirlo en esos planes.

Aún así Tweek no cuestionaba a su amo, los ayudaba y celebraba sus victorias como suyas, participando en los jugueteos sexuales con sus hermanos, los únicos que aceptaba Damien y que incluso le gustaba ver.

Pero entonces, el maldito hizo su aparición.

Un joven sacerdote había llegado a la ciudad, y tenía el corazón tan puro que ninguno de los cuatro pudo tentarlo. Llegó a consolar al rebaño herido, curándolos mientras les prometía que Dios los perdonaría y que les ayudaría a resarcir daños.

En un pueblo casi olvidado por Dios se encendía una pequeña luz, y la congregación del joven hombre de Dios crecía. Y aunque no resultaba una verdadera amenaza para el infierno, era una afrenta que ninguno podía perdonar.

Había que atacar y ellos sabían que solo Tweek podría idear algo que lo hiciera caer.  
  


┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼

  
—¿Maestro, puedo pasar?

—Ya estás dentro, idiota.

Tweek sonríe, sabe que si en realidad estuviera molesto no le contestaría y lo tendría tragando la mierda de los prisioneros del campo 63.

Se acerca con cuidado hasta el pelinegro, sintiendo el olor azufre inundando el cuarto. Damien está tenso, más de lo que esperaba. Sabe que lo que va a decirle no va a gustarle, pero no puede imaginarse yendo hacia el mundo mortal con él así. Casi sin hacer ruido y aprovechando que le da la espalda, lo abraza temeroso enredado las manos sobre su pecho.

—Mañana partiré a mi misión y no creo que me dejen despedirme de usted.

El pelinegro lo empuja bruscamente, sin importarle que el rubio acabe en el suelo y va a sentarse en el sofá de piel recién curtida que él mismo ha preparado. Piel suave al tacto, con líneas que parecen marcas frescas de latigazos.

—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, así que no esperes que esté al pendiente tuyo.

Esto solo enciende al imp, activando su naturaleza de buscar atención. Se acerca gateando hasta su amo y deja caer su cabeza sobre su regazo, frotándose como si de un felino se tratara.

—Es necesario que vaya, nadie puede pasar sobre nosotros —el rubio va repartiendo besos sobre la tela que cubre sus muslos, sintiendo como sus mimos comienzan a relajarlo.

—Nunca has ido a ese tipo de trabajos —con la guardia baja deja que la mano de su lacayo se deslice bajo sus pantalones y saque su miembro que va endureciéndose cada vez más ante sus atenciones.

—Nunca me has dejado acercarme a nadie.

Y en rápido movimiento Tweek está sobre su regazo, frotando el suave pelaje que cubre su trasero contra el miembro erecto de su amo.

—Eres solo mío —le dice mientras muerde su cuello y lo penetra con rudeza—. Nadie más que yo tiene derecho sobre ti.

Damien sujeta con fuerza sus caderas y marca un ritmo agresivo que el imp no tarda en seguir. Nada entre ellos puede ser suave, nunca lo ha sido y no piensa comenzar ahora.

—N-nadie va a robarme, maestro —el ritmo es brutal pero el rubio aprieta sus entrañas esperando que siga más fuerte —. ¡Ahh! Un estúpido sacerdote n-no va a alejarme de su lado.

Damien intensifica sus embestidas, enterrando sus dedos con fuerza, excitado por los rasguños que el imp hace en su espalda y que van destrozando su ropa.

—¡¿Quién es tu único dueño?! —le gruñe mientras lo siente correrse y apretarlo provocándole también llegar al clímax.

En el infierno no existe el amor, pero hay algo que debe parecérsele mucho. Algo que es más tóxico que el miedo pero que a la vez es puro, como el fuego que barre con ciudades enteras cuando Dios decide olvidarse de ellas.

—Soy tuyo, Damien.

**Author's Note:**

> Un día me desperté con ganas de un Damien/Tweek, como son pocos decidí contribuir a la causa.
> 
> Originalmente la trama era otra pero cuando imaginé a otros imps me gustó más ésta.
> 
> Decidí poner "imp" y no diablillo porque siento que le da más estatus (?).
> 
> (*)En la cultura popular los imps están más ligados a la magia y brujería que al satanismo, no son "malos" como tal sino más bien son traviesos y bromistas, también son feos y pequeños, pero me tomo mis concesiones (??).
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
